The shadowhunter love
by Golden herondale
Summary: Tessa Gray/Starkweather was born in the land of Idris, as a shadowhunter. When she witnesses her parents death she is sent to the New York institute to live with her aunt after seven years there, she leaves to live with her grandfather in Idris, to go to the academy, as a skilled shadowhunter. There she meets Will Herondale Dangerous, Sexy and mysterious.


**Hello this is my first fanfiction, this is in modern time, and this is going to be a Wessa, story. Hope you like it. I would love to hear your comments.**

The shadowhunter love

Summary

Theresa Gray - Starkweather or Tessa Gray – Starkweather, is a highly skilled shadowhunter, (half angel half human breed). When she was ten she witnessed a greater demon, Marbas, to be exact kill her parents, so she gets sent off to live in the New York institute, with her aunt and cousin, but an unfortunate accident occurs, leaving Tessa, her parabatai Clary, and good friend Isabelle. To live with her grandfather in Idris, and attend the prestigious Alicante academy, there she discovers love, mystery and revenge.

Prologue

Tessa P.O.V

"Mommy, what do I do" ten year old Tessa Grey – Starkweather asked, frightened as she pushes her glasses up, from when they were askew, her cotton baby blue dress ruined from running down the hill.

"Nothing sweetheart, just stay hidden under the desk, and don't come out until I tell you to, ok" My mother, Elizabeth Starkweather says, while her right hand clutches her seraph blade, and other is trying to block the door with a cabinet to separate herself me, and the demon, her grey eyes looking frantic.

I heard a blood curdling scream, a scream so familiar, come from outside the door, "daddy" Tessa whispered, she watched as crimson blood leaked from the gap at the bottom of the door, and cabinet.

The oak wood door flew open, the small cabinet only brushing Moms hair, as it was sent flying to the other side of the room, the cabinet going into two. So I did the only thing I could do, I ran.

I watched helplessly under the desk, as mommy fought to protect us, I had been over here for an hour. but the demon took her by surprise, he was the size of a big black bear, with slimy scales and a long dark tail that looks like a whip.

The demon flipped my mother on to her back, the seraph blade, across the other side of the floor, where I could just reach it.

On instinct I grabbed the seraph blade, then grabbed the other one that was hidden on the inside of my boot.

Quietly I named the blade, "Akreil", I whispered, the blade sprouted into full length, shining in silvery glory, sparkling like the sun rays glistening in a stream.

I stepped behind the creature, it hasn't noticed me, yet.

My mother lays unconscious on the ground, her skin pale as a sheet of paper, her black leather one piece suit ripped and bloody.

The greater demon notices me, but it's to late, the demon plunges his poisonous tail in my mother, her body rises as he takes it out.

I scream a loud painful scream, and plunge my seraph blade in to the creature, a sickly cackle comes from him as he slowly folds to his dimension, demon ick is getting all over me, burning painfully in my skin.

But I don't care, my mothers more important, her eyes are still open, gleaming with proudness.

"Tessie" she breaths quietly " I love you so…much" she struggles.

"Mommy, please don't die" I plead "Mommy, please don't leave me"

"Oh Tessie, I am so proud of you, and I know your farther will be to."

"mommy I love you" Tessa said sobbing into her mothers wrecked clothing.

"I love you to baby, my love, my daughter" and just like that the light fades out of her eyes, she's gone. "Ave atque vail" Tessa whispers "I will avenge you mother, I will kill Marbas."

With those words whispered delicately into my ear, and my mothers pale cold hand in my own, I raised her seraph blade above my head so it shone from tone sun that was illuminating through the window.

"I vow on the Angel Raziel," I started, "that I will avenge my mothers and fathers deaths, there blood leaking on the soil of Idris, there body's lay like warriors resting in peace" I start to stand taller and stronger "the demon that shredded there souls, will pay for his sins"


End file.
